


Crossed Signals

by CKM_Writes



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/CKM_Writes
Summary: “I’m so sorry that I made you wait.”





	Crossed Signals

Beca: Hey, do you think soulmates can fail?

Beca: NVM. Sorry, I am just being weird. Don’t mind me. I’ll see you at the airport

#

“It’s fate. Nothing in the universe can keep you away from your soulmate.”

As a child, Beca loved this idea, two people receive the same unmistakable sign and live happily ever after. But, as a teenager, she was bitterly reminded that those words came from her mother - who died and left her father a distant shell of himself until he remarried (to a woman Beca called Shiela because mom or even stepmother never felt right). In a world full of loss - where love can be replaced - soulmates simply didn’t make sense. Beca decided that it was better to never let anyone close enough to hurt her.

So when she heard the gong during the activities fair, she told herself it was something else. She pretended she didn’t know what it meant, but she ran away from the two women talking about making music with their mouths as fast as she could. If one of them was her soulmate, at least now she knows who to avoid (although, with the deep frown the blonde was throwing at her, she’d lay odds on the redhead)

Sure enough, said redhead ambushed Beca in the shower a few days later and Beca figured hiding from fate might lead to even more embarrassing situations so she agreed to try out for “The Bellas”. She made a point of not listening to American Idol winners on principle and she arrived too late to pick enough of the song up from the others trying out so she tried out something she’d seen on a YouTube video. The redhead, Chloe, was over the moon at her performance. The blonde, Aubrey, gave begrudging approval, or maybe she just had resting bitch face, Beca couldn’t really tell for sure. Either way, she was apparently accepted since she found herself abducted and dragged off to some weird sorority initiation.

That first year was… interesting. She split most of her time outside of classes arguing with Aubrey over set lists and her friendship with Jesse while resisting Chloe who pushed right past every defense Beca threw up. Jesse was a convenient distraction, despite his obsession with movies, he was actually really sweet. Then things went south. Jesse “tried to help” by calling her father and Aubrey completely flipped when Beca tried to change up the routine during the competition. Eventually, though, Chloe got Beca to come back and Aubrey actually accepted her help and after working an apology into their final routine, Beca smoothed things over with Jesse. He wasn’t her soulmate, but he helped give her a little buffer from Chloe.

The next two years went fairly smoothly. The Bellas joined Chloe (who apparently couldn’t pass Russian Lit – thanks a lot, Fate) in the Bella House. Beca’s roommate, Fat Amy, appointed herself Beca’s best friend. Between Amy and Jesse, Beca kept pretty busy. Still, when Chloe clung to Beca like a koala bear (Amy’s words) Beca felt less and less like resisting fate. Aubrey, on the other hand, graduated with honors, but she kept in touch with all of Bellas, especially Beca and Chloe. So, in Beca’s senior year after everything went to Hell in a hand basket… again, Beca was the first one off the bus hugging Aubrey when she offered to run the Bellas through her mini-boot camp. Chloe had been stressed all year and kinda blew up when she found out from Amy that Beca had been splitting her attention building a career as a music producer. For the first time in a while Beca questioned whether Chloe really was her soulmate. But, like every other fight since their freshman year, Aubrey somehow helped put them back together again. The fight blew over and the Bellas came back stronger than ever.

The next few years were almost domestic. Beca and Jesse broke up but promised to stay friends. After graduating, Beca got a job at the New York office of her record label. She got an apartment together with Chloe and Amy. Chloe tried a few jobs until she found one she loved. Amy… well she just kinda did her thing. They settled into a routine, Beca and Chloe even shared a bed. They cuddled. A lot. But it never seemed to move beyond the occasional drunken make out. Aubrey still kept in touch, calling or texting multiple times a week. Aubrey even used her father’s connections to arrange a reunion tour. And then Chloe met Chicago. And Chloe kissed Chicago. And Beca remembered why she didn’t want to believe in soulmates.

#

Beca had just finished the first round of meetings about her own album and she needed time to get away so she went the only place she could think of that still felt safe. She was still sitting trying to come up with an original lyric when she heard the familiar voice. “I’m so sorry that I made you wait.”

Beca looked down at her watch. “It’s all good, Bree. My flight just landed a few minutes ago.”

“No,” Aubrey said, then hesitated. “Can we talk in the car?”

Beca snorted. “When have you ever asked before holding us hostage to one of your car lectures?”

Aubrey rolled her eyes but smiled softly.

When they got into the car and Aubrey stared at the steering wheel instead of starting the engine, Beca tried to think of a sarcastic comment to break the tension. She came up empty. ‘Seriously losing your touch in your old age’ she laughed at herself.

“I’m so sorry that I made you wait.” Aubrey said again. Maybe she was getting old too. Beca was about to make a quip to that effect until she noticed the tears falling down Aubrey’s face.

“Dude, it’s okay! I seriously only waited six minutes, tops.”

Aubrey shook her head. “No. You waited six, almost seven, years.”

Beca laughed. “Alright, that’s epic exaggeration, even for you!”

Aubrey took a deep breath and exhaled. “I heard the gong that day in the quad.”

“You heard the ...” Beca’s eyes widened with realization.

“There was no way I was gay. And if I was, there was no way my father wouldn’t disown me. At least, that’s what I told myself. Honestly, I was just scared and then I saw that thing that you and Chloe shared and I thought...” Aubrey shrugged.

Beca opened her mouth and closed it. Really what could she say.

Aubrey continued. “You guys became such fast friends, I convinced myself that I imagined the gong.” She snorted. “What kind of sign is that anyway?”

Beca laughed, both at the uncharacteristic noise coming from the usually proper blonde and in agreement at the ludicrousness of it all. Then she looked at Aubrey, really looked at her for the first time. She found herself drowning in emerald pools and wondered how hard she had to be running to never see it. Home.


End file.
